


Love is silent, Love is loud, Love hurts

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: The title sucks, but I can't think of anything else. Let me hear some ideas, if you have anything. I'm still working on it.Summary:A young adult lives with their father and one day, someone moves into their neighbor hood. This new neighbor is a scary looking man and has a terrible personality. What happens when sparkly cute things meet dark evil things.Fluffy bunny with scaly monster.By the by, the era in which this takes place was not determined and it jumps from 1990's to other era's.....so....this doesn't have an actual era. More of a mix of era cultures to to be vague. If you can figure out an era it can be then let's go with that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue**

 

\---------------

 

A bright morning in the peaceful suburbs. Street after street of white picket fences and houses in varying whites, grey's, and dull blues.

 

The day may be sunny, but it still holds a dreary mood. Why? Well, someone new was moving in. This person looked dangerous with their fancy clothes and nasty personality.

 

They glare at everyone and scare a way their neighbors.

 

Now, let's focus on someone pleasant.

 

Here we have is a nicely sized house. Just like all the other houses, but in this house lives a small family. A father and a son.

 

The father woke up early for work. After making breakfast, he went up stairs to wake his son.

 

The walls of his son's room are covered in writings and pictures. 

 

They....aren't the nicest to look at, but he will support his son no matter what.

 

Once his son is up, he leaves the room. Of course he told them that he loves them and that being their father makes him very proud.

 

\------------------

 

While their father is out, they spend all day cleaning and reading text books.

 

This is their dynamic.

\---------------

 

_5:00- Father wakes up before the sun._

 

_5:45- Father wakes up son._

 

_6:00- Father goes to work._

 

_6:30- Son eats breakfast._

 

_7:30- Son starts to clean._

 

_9:00- Son reads and takes notes._

 

_10:00- Son makes dinner._

 

_10:30- Father comes home._

 

_11:00- They both clean the dishes._

 

_11:30- They talk about their day._

 

_1:00- Father goes to second work._

 

_1:30- Son reads and takes notes._

 

_3:30- Son goes to bed._

 

_10:00- Father comes home._

 

_10:30- Father goes to sleep._

\--------------------------------

 

His son encourages him to take naps. He doesn't want to quit the morning job and his son needs to focus on education. He doesn't want to use the family inheritance and he's tired, but he's happy.

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**The Beginning Of Awkward Staring And.....FriendShip?**

 

\-----------------

 

The son had been finishing up the dishes, when his father mentioned that they have a new neighbor.

 

"Curious, are they nice?"

 

"Hmm....Considering that they glared at some of the local children, I'm not sure. They could be having a bad day."

 

"That's true."

\-----------------------

 

**Sometime later.....**

 

\-----------------

 

The unpleasant new neighbor was getting use to their new home.

 

In all honestly, he was bored.

 

H only bought the house, because he needed a home a way from home.

 

A place to relax or to hide when things go south.

 

He was walking a round, briefly looking out the window when he noticed them.

 

The one that lives beside hum.

 

Their dainty frame and lushest raven hair.

 

Big, round blue eyes and rose colored cheeks.

 

The reflecting light making them glow.

 

A serine look on a lonely face.

 

His stomach twists in a knot as his heart races. He wants to call out for them not to leave, but his voice is still as he stands still. Frozen by their beauty, he let's them go.

 

Unaware of his watchful gaze.

 

\--------------

 

He watched; every day he watched them.

 

In the morning, he found that his room is a cross from theirs, he'd see their father wake them.

 

He'd weigh in on whether or not he'd watch them dress.

 

Considering that if he wants to talk to them, he won't want them finding out that he saw them undressing. So he left the window and went down stairs.

 

In the evening, he would watch them read.

 

They looked cute in glasses.

 

This went on for days.

 

Soon this became a cycle.

 

In the morning to the late evening, he would watch them. He knew their schedule and memorized their mannerisms.

 

\-----------------------

 

On day, he had been watching them as usual. They had a cute little dress and an apron.

 

They had started to leave when they paused. At the doorway, they paused.

 

H stood there, shocked. They slowly turn his way, he didn't move. They met eyes. Surprise and wonder in their usually dulled eyes.

 

They hesitated, moving towards his direction.

 

\--------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Awkward Staring?**

 

\------------------------

 

Not once looking a way.

 

 

He couldn't think, he couldn't breath. They saw him. They are staring directly at him.

 

 

**Do they know he was staring?**

 

**What do they think?**

 

**Is he in trouble?**

 

They simply just stare at him.

 

 

 _"Are they....he is....My neighbor.....?"_ , they thought.

 

 

Suddenly, his stare made them feel flustered. They took a few steps backwards and turn their back to him. Then a quick glance at him. Two more with a small shy smile. Then they're gone.

 

 

"I think my heart stopped.", the man said to himself.

 

 

He smiled and hummed a tune, thinking about his cute, blushing neighbor being shy and smiling at him.

 

\-----------------

 

**??? POV-**

 

\-------------------------

 

_OMG!_

 

 

I run into my room, t _here is no way I can study!_

 

 

I lay on my bed and hug a pillow.

 

 

_My heart won't calm down, my face is so hot!_

 

 

_EEP!_

 

 

_I just stared at him!_

 

 

_How long was he there?_

 

_Oh, why did I run a way?_

 

 

_So embarrassing!_

 

 

_He's the new neighbor?_

 

 

_He looks so....._

 

 

I lay flat on my side with pillow still equipped. My face is still a bit red.

 

 

_He's....He's...He is...._

 

 

I yawn as my eyes start to flutter shut.

 

 

_I'm sleepy.....Yawn~_

 

\---------------------

 

They drift off to sleep.

 

Their father comes home later and finds them a sleep. He smiles, tucks them in and pats their head. He lets them sleep and turn off the lights. Taking this time to make dinner and have a nap like they insist.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

 

**....That's kind of.... ~~Creepy~~ Charming....?**

 

\----------

 

The next morning, they woke up early and tiptoed to their window. They peeked from behind the curtain to see the neighbor look out his own window. They met eyes and they flinched behind their curtain.

 

 

After a moment, they peek out of the curtain and he was gone.

 

 

"...."

 

 

They pouted and went down stairs. Once in the kitchen, they saw pancakes and a cup of strawberry milk.

 

 

So their routine began as normal, but this time they kept an eye out for their neighbor.

 

 

Eventually, they saw him again.

 

 

He was resting his head on his hands and his elbows on the window sill. His expression was a mystery. 

 

 

It seemed to be of longing?

 

 

They were not sure....

 

 

It was a strange look.

 

 

They just stared each other down. The young adult had been outside.

 

 

They glanced outside their window and there he was, at his window. They quickly went out side to see him.

 

 

They took a step forward and looked down, seeing a fence infront of them. They look back up.

 

 

Eventually, they had to go inside. They waved at him and left. He smiled at them the whole time.

 

 

\----------------

 

The day after that, they saw him put up a gate they could open.

 

\-----

 

He was at the window again and watched them open the gate with a little smile. They stood infront of him and he stared down at them.

 

 

He smiled and tilted his head down. They nod back. His intense gaze has them getting a bit flustered. Matching his stare, they had him a bit pink.

 

\-------------

 

This meeting occurred everyday, for a week. Week after week. Neither of them said a word, only stared.

 

 

Their father took notice of his child's distracted behavior.

 

 

"Son?"

 

 

"Dad! How's my dress, do you like my new apron?"

 

 

"Of course, but....is there anything you want to tell me?"

 

 

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

 

 

"Oh, nothing....just worried. Have you been eating?"

 

 

Taking note of how they barely eat what's on their plate.

 

 

"Oh!", they look like they just noticed.

 

 

They try stuffing their face to ease him. Their father chuckles; wiping their messy, flustered face.

 

 

"S-Sorry...."

 

 

"It's alright, just slow down next time."

 

 

"Okay, dad."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

\----------------------------

 

They decided to go shopping as their father is at work. They lock up the house and start walking down to the street. Their neighbor was also going out and they waved to each other.

 

 

They're a little bashful a round him.

 

 

"Is he going the store too?", they thought.

 

 

He walked beside them all the way to the store. Then he meandered a way. They smiled and blushed. Humming a tune as they shopped.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**??? POV-**

 

\--------------

 

They look adorable today.

 

 

They look cute everyday.

 

 

_I can't believe my luck!_

 

 

_I got to walk right next to them!_

 

 

_I wish I could have held their hand, though._

 

 

\---------

 

I saw them walking to the store and decided to join them.

 

_I actually have a garden and a private farm, so I rarely ever go to the store. Frankly, I find the products at the store disgusting._

 

_The meat is still in need of improvement._

 

_Sure, the government is taking action, but is anyone going to listen?_

 

_Hey....I can make a profit off of that....I just need to find an angle to dangle the government on another string....again >:)_

 

_.....I wonder if I can impress them with my gardening skills?_

 

Anyways, I look in their direction pretending to stare at a can of peas.

 

**_....There is a tall, muscle man staring at them._ **

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**\----------**

_I know him, he's the son of.....I hate that bxtch._

 

Sending her guards offspring to do me in?

 

**(The man is the son of The Batter witches body guard. He is her personal driver.)**

 

But, why is he staring at.....wait.

 

_Are they talking like they know each other?_

 

_What?_

 

_No fair!_

 

I want to talk to them.

 

**_Bxstard...._ **

 

I glare at the can of peas. Trying not to bluntly stare at them and make it obvious that I'm watching them. Scenarios pop up in my head that could go anyway. I just hope that I still have a chance....

 

_fxck._

 

_I am...._

 

_I am so...._

 

_Jealous._

 

_That lucky bxstard!_

 

_Oh, look!_

 

_He's walking a way.....so are they!_

 

I put down the peas and get the can of yams next to it.

 

Walking to the register.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

 

**PERSPECTIVE CHANGE!!!!!**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

You are a burly man with an impressive brain and height. You are shopping for your friend as she battles a cold. She is a mighty and fearless huntress that can do anything she wants! But, right now she can only lay in bed and sleep. You look at your surroundings when you hear someone needing help.

 

You spot a small and petite young adult. They are having trouble reaching a box, they are even on their toes jumping up and down with a pouting frown.

 

You walk over and reach above them grabbing the box of animal crackers. They turn a round and find them self face first into your chest.

 

They looked up to see your face and you hand it to them.

 

They give you a bright smile and put the box in their basket. You gently smile back and crutch down so you won't scare them.

 

You tend to do that with children and most adults. But, you don't want that unless it is necessary. Other times you nervously hold a baby in your arms in fear of hurting them.

 

A strong man such as your self should never hold fragile things!

 

Why does your best friend and practically sister insist on bringing you to the day care that she part times???

 

You feel like crying but re-frame from doing so and focused on the little person in front of you.

 

"Thank you, sir! I appreciate the help."

 

"No problem, please. Call me, Equius."

 

"As in Zahawk? My....grandmother.....has an employee by that surname."

 

"That would be my father! I am also her personal driver. It is nice to meet you, young master."

 

"Oh, please! Call me by my name. Here, have this."

 

They hand you a scrape paper with a number on it. You pocket the number and nod.

 

"You may also have my card, in case you need me or you just want to talk. Be warned though, my friend tends to answer my calls when I am unavailable."

 

"Alright then, it was nice to meet you, Equius. I have to go, bye!"

 

"Have a lovely day as well!"

 

They walk in the opposite direction and you stop.

 

"I never got their name....I'm sure they'll tell me the next time I talk to them."

 

**\-------------------------**

 

**Back to the man!**

 

**No, not THE man-the man!**

 

**You know....**

 

**The one that's ~~creeping~~ ~~obsessing~~ ~~crushing~~ \- the one that lives next door to the young adult, whose life this story revolves a round.**

 

**That one!**

 

**So....**

 

**On to him!**

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

He surprises them by helping them carry their groceries. They didn't buy much. They only had two bags. He carried their items and they carried his single can of yams. They didn't say anything, but they were obviously upset.

 

"They are so cute went they are pouting!", he thought.

 

They walk all the way to the young adults house and he had to give them, their bags. He was given his yams.

 

Before they completely close their door, they give him a small smile and nod their head in thanks.

 

When the door closed, he promptly grinned with sparkling eyes and kind of skipped? and jumped to his house.

 

His celebration was not unheard and the young adult giggled behind the door.

 

**\------------------------------------------------**

 

**BYE~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**\----------**

 

**== >**

 

**Intermission!**

 

_No, that's to early. A break, a small break, is okay._

 

**Story time!**

 

_This is a story. No story in story!_

 

**Fine, kill joy....**

 

**\----------------------**

 

A cutely dressed boy walks into his history class. Today he is learning the late 90's to early 20's. He sits in the middle row, two seats from the front. His crush sits further back in the next row. As the class goes on, he couldn't help but feel someone staring at him. He does his best to ignore it.

 

"Say....that looks like....", someone begins.

 

The boy looks curiously at the picture on the board. Everyone else stares at him. Eyes wide with shock.

 

"Wow, that looks like me!"

 

"This is the girl, a dreadful and wealthy man fell in love with. That man was cruel and uncaring, until she came a round."

 

"Here's a picture of the guy!", the teacher flips the slide.

 

"......"

 

The class shifts their eyes onto the school bully.

 

"Well, you know the saying. Enemies in one life, lovers in the next. But, the other way a round in this case.", the boy says.

 

Despite saying that, they share a glace with each other. The boy blushing and looking a way with a shy smile. The bully has a savvy smile and stares intently at him. The rest of the class looking back and forth between them with eyes widening even further.

 

Suddenly, the boy's sister makes an outburst.

 

"Oh, for the love of frick, HECK NO!"

 

She stood up and cradled her little brother in her arms. Glaring darkly at the school bully, the bully looking back with equal disdain.

 

\-----------------

 

**Ha! Story in story!**

 

( Person 1 points at Person 2, who has an angry look on their face.)

 

_You idiot, don't just give a way information!_

 

**That had nothing to do with the real story, so don't be so upset.**

 

_....._

 

**Ouch! Don't hit me!?**

 

_*Screams*_

 

**Stop chasing me, you lunatic!!!!**

 

_Never!!!_

 

**== >**

 

**\---------------**

 

**BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

\-----------

 

A raven haired male sleeps with dreams of possible friendship. In the dream, he is talking to a tall man with black and red eyes. What is said can not be deciphered. The words are distorted; but he appears to be flustered. The man smiles down at him. Soon after, the boy wakes.

 

His father comes in and scratches his head.

 

"Son, are you going to keep waking up early?"

 

He pauses.

 

"I'm not sure...."

 

"Well, I guess you're growing into a real man now."

 

"Dad, not this again!"

 

He threw a pillow at his father, who closed the door before it hit him.

 

"You missed!", he said from the safety of the door.

 

The boy huffed and got out of the bed. He fixed it up and started to undress. Halfway taking off his night gown, he remembered the window is open. He holds his gown up to his chest and tilt his head back. When he turned, he found that his neighbor also left his window open. The man was shirtless.

 

Neither said anything and stared at each other for several minutes.

 

It was quiet until....

 

He and his neighbor ran to their windows and closed the curtains. His face flushed completely red as he squeezed his clasped hands together. His thoughts racing at the embarrassment he felt. Quickly tossing something on, he leaps to the door. Messing with the knob before gliding down the stairs in a fast pace.

 

No father in sight, the boy sits at the table in the kitchen. Scarfing down breakfast to calm himself. He chocks fairly easily.

 

"My Goodness!"

 

Teary eyed, he berried his head in his hands.

**\-----------------**

 

**The Neighbor POV-**

 

"Good gog, that was embarrassing!?", I shouted to myself.

 

_I saw them, they saw me!_

 

_They must hate me, now!?_

 

_They'll never like me!!!_

 

_CRXP!!!!!!!!_

 

My face burning; I'm sweating my butt off. Thinking back to what happened....it happened so fast!

 

_I stood there and saw their flawless, pale skin covered with a garment. Their hair in disarray; betrayal and distress on their weeping, red face. Their expression, full of hurt!_

 

_I can practically hear the pain in their voice!_

 

_"How could you...."_

 

_Noooooo, it's not like that! I didn't mean it, it was an accident!? Forgive me!!!_

 

_How could I have messed up this badly?_

 

_They'll never want to talk to me now!_

 

_What do I do????????_

 

_NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

 

_WHHHHYYYYYY?????????_

 

I collapse on the floor in despair.

 

**POV OVER-**

 

**\----------------**

 

**BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**\------------**

 

The whole day they worry about this morning. Neither could meets eyes for long without getting flustered. At some point though, they had to face each other.

 

Which is why the man stood in front of his neighbors door. He shifted his head in good measure to make sure no one sees him.

 

He places something on the porch and knocked on the door before running and hiding behind the fence and in a bush. He peeks out to see. They pop their head out and seeing no one there, they step out more in a confused manner.

 

Glancing a round until they spot the box at their feet. Surveying one more time, then picking up the package. They carry it inside. He watches on nervously, dashing back to his house with leaves in his hair as he watches on from the window.

 

He saw them place the box on the kitchen table and pick up the letter. Reading the letter, he waits for a reaction. Slowly, their face turns red.

 

"Oh....", shuttering under their breath.

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

The letter says....

 

_I'm sorry for this morning, please forgive me. I should have closed my curtain. But, you are very pretty and cute when you're a sleep. As an apology, I made you a statue. It's a bust of your face! I hope you like it._

_-C_

 

**\--------------------**

 

They open the box and take out the bust. Placing it on the table beside the box. They stare at it for a whole second before laughing.

 

He watches them laugh with a frown and red cheeks. He glares, upset with that outcome. He worked really hard on it! He is so much better at _'drawing'_.

 

They finished laughing by ending it with giggles and calming down. A soft smile forming on their lips with flushing red blooming on their face. Gently gliding to the window to see him. The young adult resting their head on their hand and relaxing on the windowsill, staring intently at the older man.

 

The air of growing fondness gave him a strange fluttering in his stomach.

 

Soon, smiling back with matching fondness. They stay like that, until they have to part. Dinner won't make it self.

 

**== >**

 

Sometime later, their father questioned their behavior again.

 

"Son, why is your window open? It's snowing."

 

They take on a look of being startled and responded quickly.

 

"Oh! I forgot about that, sorry...."

 

"It's alright son, just be careful next time."

 

"Okay!"

 

"I love you, son."

 

"I love you too, dad."

 

They smile at each other and his father pats his head. Pausing with his hand on their head, he asks something else.

 

"You aren't sleeping with someone, are you?"

 

"OH MY GOG, DAD!?"

 

They flush completely red at the inquiry, feeling that it came out of nowhere and unwarranted.

 

"I'm just asking, as long as I'm not home."

 

"Dad!"

 

"And you use protection."

 

"Dad."

 

"You'll give me a heads up, right?"

 

The young adult stares bluntly and in an irritated manner. They let out a frustrated sigh.

 

"I'm a virgin, dad. A virgin."

 

"Alright, then. I'll leave you alone."

 

He starts to walk a way; they puff out their cheeks at their father.

 

"By the way, I accidentally broke the statue your lover made!"

 

They whip their head towards him.

 

"I don't have a lover and dad, why!?"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"Just...sigh....just throw it a way..."

 

"Okay!"

 

**== >**

 

**\-------------**

 

**_BYE~_ **


	9. Chapter 9

\---------

Later that day, they bundled up and went outside. They watched the snow fall as they cupped their hands to catch some. They briefly glance at their neighbors house.

 

He hasn't been a round in a while.

 

"Guess he doesn't like the snow....."

 

They giggle and make a snow fort and some snowmen. They sat in their little fort with a happy, warm smile. The snowman had two legs and a big head. It has a scarf and jacket. Twigs for arms and horns. Two button eyes and a carrot nose.

 

Their father went inside the fort with hot coco. They smile and thank him before he left.

 

The next day, they go out to play. It's the last day of snow before it all starts to melt. Their neighbor came back as well. Not that they care or missed him or anything, they haven't talked to him yet!

 

He was walking out of his car, when they started pelting him with snowballs. They giggle and he starts to laugh.

 

Soon, a snowball fight starts. They send snow flying, until they got tired and they rest on the ground, backs to the fence. They're on opposite sides of the fence. He turns his head towards the fence, knowing they are on the other side. He smiles, glade he's back to this quiet suburbia.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_Hello!_

 

_I am fact core._

 

_Here to give you information._

 

_Fact: The main character is male._

 

_Fact: The story started in spring and slowly went into fall._

 

_Fact: The unnamed neighbor is rich._

 

_Fact: The father is working very long hours._

 

_Fact: Chell is threatening to incinerate me._

 

_Fact: GlaDos is also threatening to incinerate me._

 

_Uh oh._

 

_..._

 

_It this about me telling DG-_

 

_Ouch!_

 

_I'll take that as  a yes..._

 

_Fact: I have to go._

 

_Fact: AHHHHHH!_

 

_Fact: Running is good for you._

 

_Fact: Wheatly told me to do it!_

 

_Fact: He is hiding in the storage room._

 

_Fact: I'm about to be incinerated._

 

_Fact: I want my creator!_

 

\---------------------------

 

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it!", he thought.

 

He paces a round his room with a quiet determination. He wants to invite his neighbor to dinner and he's trying to work up the nerve.

 

"Just go over there, knock on the door and talk to them!"

 

He stopped pacing and sat on his bed with a sigh.

 

"What if their dad answers?"

 

**Their dad works all day.**

 

"What if they have already ate?"

 

**You know their schedule.**

 

"What if-"

 

**Stop being a coward.**

 

"But-"

 

**You are a feared man. You've done bad things. Nothing can stop you; want something? Take it.**

 

He hears giggles and whips his head towards the window; stands up in surprise. He face flushed red as he stares at the person he was talking about.

 

_"How long were they there, how much did they hear!?"_ , he thought.

 

They hid behind their curtain and smiled bashfully at him. He looks a way, nervous.

 

Now is his chance! He turns to speak, but they're gone.

 

He deflates and weeps with no words.

 

\---------------------

**BYE~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**\------------**

That night, they think about him.

 

"He's kind of...hehe"

 

They blush bright red; they yawn. Shifting to a more comfortable position. They make a humming moan and drift off to sleep. Laying on their side, face down and hugging a pillow.

 

Dreams of friendship enters their mind once more. They are standing in front of each other; he holds a flower- trying to give it to them. A nervous smile to match their happy one.

 

**== >**

 

They woke up with a sleepy smile and got up. They immediately walk down to the kitchen; their father stopped waking them up a few months back.

 

They open the fridge for a minute when someone knocks on the door. They close the fridge and slowly walk to the front door. After opening the door; they yawn an rub their eye as the stretch, moaning.

 

They open their eyes and sees no one. They blink and then turn their head curiously.

 

Meanwhile, in a house next door, a man  with a flustered expression sits in front of his door in his house. He was frantic.

 

He could still see them in his mind. Cute little dress, messy black hair, a sleepy dazed expression.

 

"So....cute!"

 

He made a panicked shout and clutched his head, pulling his head.

 

"I just can't talk to them!?"

 

**== >**

 

They shrugged off this morning and started their new routine. Keeping an eye out their neighbor.

 

When they saw him, they smiled and waved at him. He blushed and looked a way.

 

"?"

 

He debated with himself and finally turned back and waved. They sparkled and he ran.

 

"How strange.....why did he run a way?"

 

They shrugged and continued with their day.

 

Sometimes that evening, they were reading on the couch. He watched them with content. They were too distracted to notice.

 

_"They're amazing....I wonder what they're thinking?"_ , he thought.

 

" _He's been starting at me this whole time, hasn't he?_ ", they thought.

 

They flush red and glance his way. He noticed; they meet eyes. They both look a way, but with a determined look, they went outside and marched up to his door with puffed out cheeks. They wavered a little with a hand to the door. The door opened and he found them standing there with a startled expression.

 

He smiles and places his arm a round their shoulder. Taking them inside his house. He guides them to his couch and they sat down. He sat next to them. They smile, looking down at their lap, and shifted nervously. He smiles at them with his hand on theirs. They look his way and he rubs their hands with thumb.

 

**== >**

 

**\-------------**

 

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

\----------

**== >**

 

Sometime that afternoon, their father came home and called out to them. He searched the house, but they weren't there. He scratched his head.

 

He looked out the window and was surprised to find his son at the neighbors. They saw him and waved. He waved back.

 

Happy to know his son is okay and know where he is, he let them be.

 

**DAD POV-**

 

I'm so glad that my son has a friend! He is such a wonderful boy; who I'm proud to call son. I want to support him in everything he does.

 

Like when he asked me to buy him a dress, I said yes.

 

He told me he wanted to try it out, see if he'd like it. Assuring me that this is not permanent and that it will pass.

 

Even if it does become permanent, I'll still love him, because it will be a part of him and make him even more special.

 

It's my job as a parent, as his father, to make sure he is happy and feel loved. I want to be closer to him and understand him; so whenever he has a problem I can give his advice.

 

I even asked him, _"who do you want to be, Because you will always be my child, and I will always be proud of you. I love you."_

 

_"I want to be....your son, because I am."_

 

**POV- Over.**

 

\-------------------------

 

**== >**

 

Today, we are following the neighbor and seeing some of the things he does.

 

The neighbor gets up in the morning and watches them wake up. They have a brief exchange and leave it at that. He then goes to work.

 

He drives all the way to a large building. Once he enters, several people surround him. They ask him so many questions, he yells at them. They leave. He gets a telegram from an associate. His assistant gave it to him.

 

"So....she thinks she can pull one on me, eh?"

 

He tells his assistant to get the private car. He is driven to a discreet location next to a harbor. It's quiet until gun shots rings. An hour later, he emerges.

 

"Get the cleaning crew, I have to change suits."

 

He laughed manically. His assistant rolled her eyes. He then goes back to his office building and signs a few papers. Wearing a suit that's exactly like the one he wore this morning.

 

"Sir, you have another message."

 

"What does it say?"

 

"It says: You bastard! One day, I will see you ten feet under and I will dance on your grave, because I will out live you!"

 

"Ha! Jokes on her, I'll never die."

 

He dismisses his assistant and was left to think. He grinned evilly at the thought of someones misfortune and discontent, but intruding thoughts of a small and innocent neighbor soften up his face.

 

"Stop smiling, it's gross."

 

A woman wearing a suit stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

 

"How the heck would you know? You blind bxtch."

 

She sighed and handed him a file.

 

"I finished covering your tracks, you slimy bxstard."

 

"Hey, you want to keep your pay? I demand respect!"

 

They glare at each other.

 

"Why? You're holding my sister hostage."

 

"A reason why you should tread lightly."

 

She growls at him and walks a way.

 

"Wait."

 

"What, sir?"

 

"I have a few more files for you."

 

She walks back and takes the files from his hands and walks out, slamming the door.

 

**== >**

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Chapter 12

\---------

 

**== >**

 

He goes home and sighs, tossing his jacket on the couch and loosening his tie, he makes a check list in his head.

 

**Got up?** _Check!_

 

**Greet cute neighbor?** _Check!_

 

**Breakfast?** _Check!_

 

**Work?** _Check!_

 

**Come home?** _Check!_

 

**Dinner?**

 

He grinned at a thought he had. 

 

_Invite the neighbor!_

 

He tried last time and failed, but he feels confident this time and nothing will get in his way. Then he remembers the father.

 

He seemed a little old fashioned, so getting on his good side might be hard. The neighbor rinsed his face and went through his hair with his fingers.

 

"Hello! I'm your neighbor, can I- No wait....*Clear Throat* Good evening, neighbors. I am- No, I live- next door. I was wondering- no- yeah! - If you two- no, the both of you- are willing- would like- to come to dinner-join me?"

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

He went over on what to say, to himself over and over in the mirror. Psyching himself up. Getting the nerve to walk up to their door and....

 

**Well?**

 

**Knock on the door!**

 

"I....can do this!", he thought.

 

His brief wavering is forgotten. He knocks on the door and waits. Then he starts to cry.

 

" _Holy frick, I'm scared._ ", he thought.

 

The door opens and they stare up at him. Their face flushes bright red and he nervously smiles. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closes his mouth and averts his eyes. After a quiet pause, he dashes back home.

 

**Coward.**

 

**You lost your nerve.**

 

**Oh, look at that; he's crying.**

 

**He's under his covers to hide his shame.**

 

They stand at their door, confused as heck.

 

"Such a strange man...."

 

**They wonder if he has a hard time making friends?**

 

"That's.....really sad."

 

They felt a tiny bit pity for him. They sighed and went back inside.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

They thought about yesterday and sighed. They really wished he'd talk to them already. They continue to wash the dishes in thought. He watched them with concentration. They had a dazed, far off look.

 

"Dreamy....", he whispered.

 

They sighed again and that caught his attention.

 

"I wish I knew his name.....", they murmured.

 

Seeing their crestfallen expression gave him an idea. 

 

\---------

 

**It's about time he made contact with them.**

 

**It's been what?**

 

**Nine months, since you met them?**

 

**He wrote a letter. He's been practicing his writing skills since July.**

 

**Gosh, he's a creep.**

 

**It's already November and he moved in, in March.**

 

**Not once did he talk to them and now he's going to communicate with them?**

 

**After months of staring and staring and staring?**

 

**Wow.**

 

**I'm so impressed.**

 

**You can totally hear it in my voice.**

 

**Not a hint of sarcasm.**

 

**At all.**

 

**Trust me.**

 

_(Whispers: I'm rolling my eyes.)_

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

He wrote his letter and brought some flowers, blue lily's.

 

He left them at their door and left. He went to work that day, so he wouldn't see their reaction.

 

The father finds the flowers and a letter. It's to his son, he smiles. 

 

_Must be a love letter~_

 

He chuckles and brings the flowers and letter inside, placing them on the table; he leave for work.

 

**== >**

 

They find the letter; the neighbor never said a word to them when they went to his house.

 

They read the letter.

 

" _Hello, my dear_

 

_It seems our interest is mutual in curiosity. I do hope these flowers are to your liking. I've pick them from my garden. A few of my most loveliest flowers, still no comparison to you in the slightest._

 

_I wonder what it is that is in your mind? What are you thinking when we meet eyes? I can look into them all day. Such a lovely pair, really._

 

_Yours, C._ "

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

\---------------

They felt so happy, they smiled all day. They even baked a pie. Since they can't eat it by them self, they took it over to the neighbor. They knocked on his door.

 

 _"Oh, I'm so nervous!_ ", they thought.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**Perspective change!**

 

\---------------

 

_Oh gog. Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog._

 

_They're at my door!_

 

_Better go greet them....frick._

 

_They're sooooooo cuuuuutttteeeeeee!!!!!!_

 

_Oh my gog, I'm blushing!_

 

_This is embarrassing!_

 

_Holy cow, they're blushing too!_

 

_I can't stop smiling!_

 

_Okay, get it together!_

 

_Say something!_

 

"I love you."

 

 _"What?"_ , the young adult thought.

 

**_Crxp._ **

 

"I mean, I would love for you to come in!"

 

"Oh! O-Okay."

 

_Is it just me, or are they blushing even more?_

 

_Okay, they're in my house again!_

 

_Be clam!_

 

_Talk to them._

 

"You're cute!"

 

**_Frick._ **

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Eh?"

 

"I-I mean-"

 

"Please, stop. Before you say anything else."

 

With slightly parted lips, they avert their eyes.

 

"Oh, uh, okay!"

 

 _"Crxp, they're so cute...I really want to...._ ", thought the man.

 

There was a pause. They stand there in awkward silence. Suddenly, the man shouted.

 

"You must be hungry! G-Go sit down and-uh....I will...bring you water!"

 

"Uh..."

 

They nodded and at down on the couch. The man went into the kitchen and took out a cup; filled it up with water.

 

"Hey! Uh, do you want any ice?"

 

"N-No thank you!"

 

"Okay!"

\-------------------------------

 

He walks back and hands them the cup. They take it with two hands and their fingers brush. They look a way and blush. The man sits next to them. Neither says a word.

 

"So....uh...", the man started.

 

"Yes?"

 

The man looks a way.

 

" _They have a soft voice..._ ", thought the man.

 

"Hey..."

 

He looks their way. They had their hands on his and staring at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

They lean in and closer to his face. The closeness alarms him; he sweats.

 

"You realize I can't eat water....right?"

 

"What?"

 

"Earlier....you thought I...."

 

"Oh! Oh....uh...."

 

**How humiliating....**

 

The man flushed with embarrassment from his mistake.

 

"It's okay....let's eat pie."

 

"Sure..."

 

The pie had strawberry and cream cheese filling with a flaky crust. Gog, was it good.

 

"This is amazing! You would make a great wife."

 

The man paused and really hoped that they either didn't hear the last part or take it as a complement.

 

"Thank y-you.", they flushed red.

 

\-----------------------

 

They seemed to have gone off into their own world. The man took the opportunity to get closer and maybe hold their hand. It felt nice, their slender, small, pale hand in his larger, tan one. Their hands are soft. The man stares at them with a loving smile. Then they snap out of their trance, turning to face him.

 

"Well, I have to get going! It was Nice to see you, good bye."

 

They stand, walk out and into their own home. Going in, they go straight to their room.

 

\---------------------------------

 

"Hey, neighbor?"

 

"Yes?"

 

They turn to face the man with a smile.

 

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

 

"What?"

 

"I mean....you just took me home."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	14. Chapter 14

\---------------

They froze with his hand still in their hold.

 

**Oh gog, they're embarrassed!**

 

"Hello?"

 

They did not respond.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Their face turns red and they buried their head in his chest.

 

**Embarrassing....**

 

\--------------------

 

"Huh? W-why did you hug me all of a sudden...not that I mind!"

 

"Hmm...Don't look at me!!! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident...."

 

The man smiles and held them back.

 

"That's fine! Accidents happen all the time. So....don't worry about it! I actually like this....It feels nice.....pressed up against me....I-I mean....this is nice, err-uh, I.....*Fake cough*"

 

He could feel their heart pick up.

 

"As much as I....uh....love hugging you....uh....I should really go....so..."

 

"Ah! Sorry!?"

 

"It's fine...can we....do this again sometime?"

 

He holds their hand up and rubs his thumb against the back of their palm, smiling in an contour way. They turn their head in a shy manner and lift their free hand to their chest; in fist form.

 

"Ah! Ah...u-um..."

 

They settle for nodding; they couldn't form words. The man smiles more and kisses their hand softly.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

\----------------

 

"Dad, it's not like that!?"

 

The older man chuckles as his son continues to try and explain his relationship with the neighbor.

 

"You sure, son? You've been spending a lot of time with him."

 

"Friends do that!"

 

"Well, alright. I'll drop it, as long as hi doesn't break your heart."

 

"Dad.", they stare at him stoically.

 

The old man chuckles and waves them off. They stomp into their room.

 

"Hmm..."

 

The father thinks of when his son gets married, if he wants to marry, and considers if he should make a chocolate cake or a coconut cake.

 

"But first, I wonder if marriage between men is considered legal? What if...."

 

"Dad, I can still hear you! You're talking out load!?"

 

"Whoops, sorry!"

 

"No, you're not!"

 

"I know, happy wedding!"

 

"Dad!"

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

\------------

**== >**

 

\------------------------

"You have to tell my dad we're friends!"

 

"Why?"

 

They had enough of their father's nonsense and retreated to the neighbor's house with their dad's teasing right behind them.

 

"Because, he thinks I have a crush on you!"

 

The man spits out his tea in surprise and coughs. Trying to clean the mess his made.

 

"I know, it's crazy embarrassing!"

 

"*Cough cough* Y-yeah, crazy....*Clears throat*"

 

They sit next to the man and finishes their cup; sitting it down.

 

"Sigh....you know...."

 

They twist their body to face him and leaned closer on their knees on the couch. Their movement catches his attention. Now, they're face to face.

 

"I was wondering....."

 

They blush and shyly looked a way. The man swallows hard, turning a deep pink.

 

"Yes?"

 

"If....there is someone you...? You can tell me."

 

"Uh-N-No! Not currently.....um....why?"

 

"Oh....just....wondering." 

 

They smile, slightly pleased with his answer. They sit down, flushed against him and rest their head on his shoulder. They close their eyes and smile. The man tenses up.

 

"Uh..."

 

He says nothing and tries to relax; his arm coming a round their shoulder. He's still nervous.

 

"Dangerous....why are they....?", the man thought.

 

He noticed how relaxed they were and quiet. 

 

"They're a sleep...", he whispers.

 

\-------------

 

He could not move; in fear of waking them up. So, he sits there until he starts feeling sleep too, but they slowly woke up and shifted their head.

 

"Hmm...hey, sorry. I fell a sleep."

 

"It's fine fi-yawn-ne."

 

They stand up and he walks them to the door. He scratches his head and shifted.

 

"Uh....see you ....tomorrow?"

 

"I would love to."

 

They smile softly, he smiles back.

 

"Bye."

 

"Good bye."

 

He waves them off and watches them get to their house.

 

\----------------

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's short, but what it lacks in paragraphs, it makes up in....???? Yeah, that! Good job, me! You really ARE horrible. JK Lol XP


End file.
